


POI 100th Celebration Party & POI 510 Shooting Site

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2015/2016 [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: Describe their intersection at the POI 100th celebration party, and followed by 2 chapters on the shooting site.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。  
> 故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。  
> 没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。

POI第一百集的杀青派对是在纽约230 Fifth Avenue 的rooftop bar 举办的。当晚几乎全员集合，连CBS 和华纳兄弟的领导人都应邀而来了。

派对不对外公开，但被邀请的各大媒体、网路记者却来了不少。

自问应对社交场面不是她的专长，于是当该拍的照片都拍完了，该说的话说完了，总之该做的所有客套场面都做完之后，她拎着晚宴包，微微一笑，编了个“我去补妆”女士专属的借口，走进了演员专属的休息间。

将细跟高跟鞋脱了，她在休息间里的沙发上坐了下来。“呼。”她吐了口气，觉得各种疲惫，最后干脆整个人半侧躺，靠在椅背上，小心翼翼地不弄乱自己的造型。

真不敢相信场地被包到了凌晨4点。那代表着她不能太早离开。尤其明天是星期日。她似乎没有什么借口可以早走。

还是应该把老公带来的。她想。不带来是一开始担心那个人看见James会不开心。她知道她喜欢派对、爱玩、爱热闹，影响她的兴致绝对是她不会做的。

所以最后也没有带他来，他留在家里带孩子。

庆幸的是James也不是个喜欢派对的人，没吵着要跟来。应酬还真不是他们两夫妇的专长呢。想到老公，她忍不住笑了出来。刚才剧组派人开车来接她时，临出门前他还说：“老婆，你玩得开心点。看到J.J. Abraham 的时候记得多和人家说几句话。”他露出了帅气的微笑。“如果他真的有去的话。” James 觉得他不会来的，但她觉得J. J. Abraham 会来。于是两夫妻打了个赌—输的人要做家务！

哈哈。看今天谁来了？她忍不住又得意地笑了出来。取出了手机，她给他发了个信息。

‘亲爱的James, 看谁来了？不用太羡慕我，明天家务就拜托你了哦！’还附上和 J. J. Abraham 的selfie 和无数个得意笑脸的smiley. 

就在她得意洋洋的时候，心情变得很好、很好的时候，休息间的门突然被打开了。她反射性地抬起头，棕色的眸子对上了另一双深褐色的眼瞳。

她看她一眼，眼里闪过复杂的情绪。接着她想她应该规矩一点坐直身体，但她真的好累也不想再动了，反正后来Sarah 把门关上，又走了出去，像是忘了些什么事没做。她有种失落感，但又同时觉得整个人都轻松了下来。

但不到1分钟，Sarah 又走了进来。

Amy从头到尾沉默地凝视着手机，不想去理会门被锁上了的声音。好半晌她才说：“Hello, Sarah. 你玩得开心吗？”

Sarah看着她，脸上挂着小心翼翼的微笑。“还好。我一直在找你，还以为你回去了。”她学她把高跟鞋脱了，走到她的身边坐下。

“我也好想离开这里。”她假装心不在焉，却下意识地缩起双脚，让出多些空间给她让她可以坐下。眼睛继续看着手机，她真希望James 赶快回复她什么的，那她就有个借口可以不需要面对身边这一个今晚满场飞的女子。但他并没有回复。她想起了James也是个回复信息超级慢的人。哦还是他睡着了？

也是的，现在都12点多了。好羡慕他可以在家里睡觉。想到这里，她忍不住打了个呵欠。天啊，好累。

Sarah伸出手在她嘴上轻拍了两下，顺利弄花她的唇膏。脸上挂着宠溺又心疼的表情，为她整理额前紊乱的长发，然后手伸进她的裙子里，手掌压在她光滑的大腿上。

Amy无奈地把手机暂时放下，转过身来面对她。她看着那一只在她裙子里的手，无法忽略自己心跳开始加速的事实。“你在干嘛？”她吸了口气，不安地看着门口，声音又细又轻，又柔又软。

她按耐不住渴望，倾向前在她唇上温柔地吻了下，没让吻加深便往后退，接着妩媚地问：“你以为我在干嘛？”她在靠得她很近的地方吐气，将上半身的重量都压在她的腿上。

“这样不好吧？”她不安地看了看门口，虽然Sarah是已经锁好门了。但她就是觉得不安。

“你不想我吗？”她问，手掌往里面又移进了一些，快乐地享受着Amy 小心翼翼地控制呼吸和情绪的样子。

Amy只是沉默地看着她。不想说谎，却也不想让她得意。最后她按住她的手，将她的手紧紧地握在手里，不让她继续对她做出更亲密的举动。不是她不想。只是她必须趁着大家都还有理智的时候阻止她。

她们不能冒着被发现的风险。她们都清楚这代价有多大。

“不是不想你。我只是累了。”她温柔地笑着。

Sarah也没有再追问下去。她知道通常她不说话的时候，都是她不开心的时候。她当然知道原因为何。但她同时没有应对的方式。每次只要想起她有可能又一次提起她们应该暂停这一段不道德的关系，她就会开始慌了手脚。

她不想。她不要。她不肯。她停不下来。

于是她换了个方式。Even if sex is not the way, she still has to do something. 于是她向前又一次吻她，捧着她的脸就好像她是个无比珍贵的礼物。她温柔甜蜜地吻着她的嘴唇，一下，两下，三下……闭起眼睛感受到Amy的唇也顺着她的吻移动。

没有性感狂野，只有柔情蜜意。她动情地搂着她的腰，唇从她的嘴巴移到脸颊，温柔地吻了下，然后下巴，然后颈项，然后耳朵，然后锁骨……

她眷恋地将她吻了一遍又一遍。嘴唇、脸颊、下巴、颈项、耳朵、锁骨……直到她心中的爱意突然变得澎湃，最后干脆将她整个人紧紧地搂在怀里，嘴巴靠在她的耳边，鼻子闻着她头发传来的味道— 有烟味、酒味、派对的味道、汗味……还有Amy专属的味道。

“抱我。”她谦卑地要求。“和我说说话。”

Amy轻轻地叹了口气，然后伸出手抱住她的腰。“刚才记者拍照的时候，还说得不够吗？”

 “但你一安静下来，我就觉得你满脑子都在想着如何开口跟我说要离开我。”

Amy将下巴靠在她的肩膀上，脸向右边侧了些，鼻尖磨蹭她的颈，意外地却碰到她的颈圈。她不高兴地皱起了眉头，却不小心看见颈圈遮住了一个淡淡的吻痕。

这世界上只有一个人有资格在她身上留印记。

想到这里，她忍不住凄苦了笑了出来。她拍拍她的手，示意她松开自己。

Sarah只是无助地看着她。她当然不喜欢这样没有掌控权的自己。但很明显的，掌控权不在她这里。

“不要想太多。” Amy在她脸上吻了下，又马上将唇印抹掉。不能留下证据。记得吗？“不要担心得太多。”吻了她额头一下，然后马上又用手抹去唇印。重复的动作，一遍又一遍地，她担惊受怕地和她走在一起，有时候也是后悔的，但她也没办法就这样走开了。“我知道你对我是什么感情，请你也记得我对你，是什么感情。”

Sarah露出了笑容，但却在下一秒听到她说的话，表情又沉了下来。

她说：“真不幸运的是，你我同时对另一人，也有这样的感情。你爱我，也爱他。我爱你，也爱他。”

Sarah只觉得心中被深深的醋意淹没，但她并不能发作。“你是要我选择吗？”

“不是。” 实话。

“你是不是吃醋了？”她开始后悔带他来。但不带他来就很诡异了好吗？各大派对他们总是妇唱夫随。

“我不会吃醋的。”没那个资格有什么好吃醋的？她没有那个心机去做那种无聊事。“你愿意这样和我待着，我就觉得很开心了。偶尔见见面，通个电话，忙碌的时候也会记得找我，我也觉得我们都有在努力了。有一次我说希望睡之前看见你，睡醒来也看见你，然后你就特意过来找我，还搂着我睡了1个小时多。我真的觉得已经很够了。”想起那些就算是不为人知、偷偷摸摸的事，但她还是觉得心里很甜。

Sarah垂下眼帘，睫毛遮住了眼睛。过了好久才说：“但总有一天，你也会觉得再也不够了。”

Amy只是笑着亲吻她的嘴。“那一天来不来我们也还不知道。真的来了我会跟你说的，绝不会让你一个人傻傻地继续付出。放心了好吗？”轻抚她的脸，她又在她眉心吻了下。

Sarah无语，随后觉得珍惜当下比较重要，于是也跟着扬起嘴角，露出了洁白的牙齿。

“我们进来很久了，应该出去了。”Amy说。两个女主角同时失踪，补妆也补太久了吧？

“都几点了他们都喝得醉醺醺的不会找我们的。反正都进来了……你不想我没关系，我好想你。”说完又一次搂住她，吻得她七晕八素的时候，顺手将她裙子的拉链拉开了。“亲爱的，第一百集杀青是大事，必须特别庆祝。”

此时的Amy 已经没有办法say no.

 

**(完)**


	2. Chapter 2

他回去了。临前他在她额头上吻了下，说：“我自己去机场吧。你不需要送我。多睡会儿。“ 

她半眯着眼睛，疲倦地点头。

除了这周末，他每周都会带着长子飞过海岸线，从LA到纽约来。两地隔着三小时的时差，但他从来没有抱怨过。她知道他不辞劳苦，只为了到她身边陪伴，顺便探望她带在身边的两个刚出生8个月的双生宝宝。一家人好好度过了周末后，到了星期日晚上，他再带着长子回去加州— 因为她没办法在紧凑的拍摄期间，同时照顾三个孩子。不过这周末他们有派对，所以William 留在加州爷爷家，没有跟着过来。

她不感动吗？别开玩笑了好吗？有谁能不感动的？

她甚至可以非常地肯定告诉你，不管时间过了多久，不管后来的日子他们还会不会再有更多的孩子，她在他心里，还是永远的第一顺位。都说陪伴都是最好的真情告白，她知道她很幸运地遇见了濒临绝种的好男人—他让她卸下心墙，打开心扉，勇敢相信爱，步入婚姻。人总是容易动情，不容易留恋，但他从来不害怕，也不退缩，一道墙、一道墙地越过，直到终于来到了她身边，走进她的生命里。

你也许会问— 那为什么他变得不再足够了？

没有！他从来没有不足够过。他是她生命中唯一发生过的好事。他是她生命中一个密不可分，不能缺少的重要部分。

奈何人总有自毁的能力。美好的事物总是不能开心地拥有，总想着要怎么做才能更好— 然而就是这种想法，往往把人领到错误的路上。

但她并没有自带这样的能力。从小生父离开家里，母亲含辛茹苦地抚养长大，她把一切看在眼里，她把一切都记在脑海里，她很明白自己小时候最讨厌的是怎么样的人，她努力不懈地避免自己成为那样的人。

直到现在。

当她面临了相似的处境时，当她身处其中时，她终于明白了— 有些事你或许警戒自己不能做，但理智选择离开的时候你真的不需要再做些什么；有些情况会逼着你做出抉择，而你一定也会尽量劝诫自己make the right decision, 因为不管成就如何，人，毕竟也是人。

然而有一种情况是：当你心里真正想要的事物是其中一个option时，那些你本来以为比自己生命还重要的事，也会在一秒钟变得不那么重要了。

也许，父亲当年也痛苦过。也许放下、离开他们，他也难过了吧。也许他后来后悔了，但已无法回头了吧。也许……有时候她很恨自己帮他找借口。毕竟从小到大若不是凭着对他的恨意，也无法真正坚强起来，无法任何事都顽强地面对。但……她还是忍不住地帮他找借口。

亦或是，帮自己找借口？

谁知道？

那晚派对事后她牵着她的手放在嘴边温柔地吻着，她沉默地看她用剩下的一只手整理妆容。她心里觉得应该说些什么，却不知道该说些什么。她觉得甜蜜、纠结、酸楚，但她就是一句话也说不出来。

每一次和她一起，她只懂得安静地看着她，只想什么都不管陪着她。都说陪伴都是最美丽的情话。不是吗？原来、原来那一些他对她付出的感情，她真正到了体会真谛的时刻，竟是当她陪在Amy身边……不，是Amy 让她陪在她身边的时候。

最后Amy 还是决定提早回家。她叫了James过来接她。临走前她在她脸颊上吻了下，意味深远地和她对视了很久。Amy没有说些什么，收回被她牵着她的手，温柔地为她整理好弄乱的头发、颈圈和裙子肩带。

“我先走了。James 说他差不多快到了。你玩得开心点。我们片场见。”她最后在她脸颊上深深地吻了一下，也不明白自己究竟逗留是为了等些什么事情发生。但都没有。接着Amy伸出手将她在她脸上留下的唇印，不留痕迹地通通抹去。

说完打开门便要转身走开。然而她却不知哪来的冲动，把门关上，将她又一次地搂紧。她深深地吸了口有她在身边的空气，最后用沙哑的声音说了句：“到家了text我。”

她甜蜜地笑了笑，然后走出休息间，和一些还没醉倒仍保持清醒的伙伴道别，最后搭电梯下楼，就真的走了。

派对过后，她记得她睡了好久，被老公搂着一直睡到了中午。她后来把打开手机，并没有看见她如约好般的给她发简讯，但她给她留了个voice message. 

“Hello baby. I'm home. I'll see you on Monday okay? Miss you.”她以为这样就没有了。中间停顿了好久。才听到她的声音软软地又加了句: “Love you. “又隔了好久，她的声音又一次响起。

“Remember to delete the message.”

她的心是饱满的，同一时间她的心是空荡荡的。她直觉应该删掉那一则voice message, 虽然她也让她删除，但她最后还是没有。接着她的星期天，是心不在焉的。

就这样好不容易撑到了星期一早上。

又将是一个忙碌的拍摄日，她叹了口气，看见嘴里吐出来的白气。但想起她今天会在片场看见她，疲惫也变得不怎么了。

她会不会觉得愧疚？当然的。人类是有道德和感情的动物，其中愧疚、思考和反省是人类与其他物种最大的分别。但明知不可为而为之其实也是人类特色— 既然有些事不在自己掌控内，愧疚亦于事无补。所以她决定暂时什么都不去想。

今天开始拍 510，明天、后天、大后天……日子一天天过得很快，能一直见面的日子也所剩无几了。她真的不想用在愧疚上。Yeah, she knows. Don't judge.

也许一开始她并不明白事情是怎么失控的，但她后来冷静下来了，当然还是弄明白了究竟事情是怎么来到这么的一个地步的。

一开始她们不过就是因为在场都是男士所以她们两个女人成了一个世界。一开始不就是多说了几句话。一开始不就是小火慢炖的一道菜。然后编剧在剧本上加了盐、加了醋，一些不应该有的味道因为她们化学式演绎又多了些特别的、让人欲罢不能的滋味。于是乎，四周围人们的关注和鼓励，加了油、加了刺激性的香料。那一些在trailer里只属于二人的悄悄话、心底话，那一些多出来不该有的温柔举动、眼神，那一些本来只是闹着玩的眨眼、碰触和flirting，那一个本来不应该存在的升温器……然后那一点点的酸，一点点的甜，一点点的苦，一点点的辣，最后全都变了样。

“你今天要多喝温水，别逞强。别再让自己着凉了好吗？真的撑不住就让他们给你休息一下。记得没事就躲进室内。多吃点东西保持体力。“

走进片场她第一个念头就是找她，但一看见她，同时间也看见她的丈夫双手来回磨蹭她的手臂，像是在给她取暖。而她则捧着杯子，一脸苍白。他语重心长地提醒她，一张帅气的脸上充满着疼爱和宠溺，本来海蓝色的眸子在昏暗的灯光显得又黑又深，但从她的角度看见的，全是温柔。那时候她从他脸上看见自己。

顿时她一整个胸腔都是醋意。但她知道她不能发作。没有那个资格何必多事？

只见Amy 淘气地笑着：“Yes, Sir Carpinello.“ 他被她逗笑了，捏捏她尖尖的鼻子，最后在她太阳穴上亲了下。

“你啊。长不大！“

“没办法了。你还是娶了我。“ 她耸肩，一脸的得意，接着喝了口咖啡。也许是觉得自己很好笑，然后她自己笑了起来。

“是你愿意嫁给我。”他完全拿她没辙，只是宠爱地捏捏她的脸。“你今天乖乖的。我先走了。送孩子上学后我会回去剧团排练。午餐时间我再来探班好吗？“她当然是快乐地点头。”想吃点什么吗？“

Amy 整个人蜷进他的怀里。“我什么都想吃。我好冷。走之前抱我一下。“他当然是温柔地依附，张开手臂将她整个人紧紧地搂住。她觉得温暖，直到她抬起眼帘，看见Sarah就站在不远处，皱着浓密的眉毛，一脸的深沉，表情阴暗难明。

 

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

James顺着Amy 的目光也看见了她。他朝她露出了亲切友善的微笑，一如既往地英俊帅气—那时候她觉得他们两人长得好相似，好有夫妻相。

她心里一酸，突然间明白什么有些人他们就是天生一对的。

出乎意料的是，Amy看了她一眼，然后下意识地从他怀里移开，她推了他一下。“Honey, 孩子上学要迟到了。”

他才像是想起了这回事的样子。“嗯。好。我先走了。你记得注意保暖。”他站起身然后在她头上吻了下，经过Sarah的时候他停下了脚步。

“Hi Sarah, can you do me a favor?”她点头，他指着Amy说：”她从Fifth Avenue回来后隔天就觉得不舒服，我看她是着凉了。然后拍摄很紧凑她不想拖慢进度去请假。麻烦你帮我看着她，她这人工作起来是要逼着休息的。”

她知道。“OK. 没问题。”Sarah只是浅浅地笑着，让他不用担心。他跟Amy 挥挥手后，和片场里的认识的工作人员打了个招呼后便离开了。她走到她的身边，盯了她一阵子，什么也没说。然后叹了口气，拿起了工作人员准备好的一叠叠让人随意使用的毛垫，动作轻柔地披在她肩上。

“看来他把我的情况卖给你了。 “ Amy摆起脸孔，正经八百地用Root的语调说。后来自己又俏皮地笑开了。

Sarah 不知道应该气还是应该笑，最后还是选择跟着笑了。“怎么病了没有跟我说？“她看着她，眼里有难以掩盖的温柔。凝视她是她的乐趣，她有种怎么也无法把她看够的感觉。

后来她明白这就是“上瘾“的滋味。

Amy避开她的目光，伸手遮住她的眼睛。“不要这样看我。”她害羞地说，语调轻轻的带着撒娇的成分。

Sarah 笑得甜蜜。她将她遮住自己眼睛的手握在手里，温柔地搓着，给她取暖。第一次牵Amy的手时，她觉得和她想象中的触感完全不同，并不如她的脸蛋长得那么细致，更不及她声音听起来那般柔软。Amy的手既不细皮嫩肉，也不柔若无骨。仔细感受的话，皮肤没有年轻女子的滑嫩，甚至有点干、糙，手背上有些青筋浮现，掌心还有一些因为剧情需要、长期使用枪械至熟悉而起的、薄薄的手茧。

“我不太懂得如何保养我的手。“Amy 感受她的指腹在她手里漫不经心地探索着，眉宇间透着自卑，轻声地说。

Sarah 看着她，只是把她的手握得更紧。然后她低着头，没有继续看她，只是看着那只被她握在手里的左手。她音调低，却柔。“你知道我的。我决定好喜欢的东西，会全部不管好坏一起喜欢的。“她抬起头来，向她露出了美丽的微笑，眼神温柔且坚定。”而且你有一双让人觉得温暖的手。“

“照你这样说，握着我的手的人是你，但却是我给你温暖，而不是你给我温暖？“她眨了眨明亮的大眼睛，笑得淘气。

“Exactly.“ Sarah 点头。此时她真希望她们是独处的，那她就能如往常般的亲吻她的指关节、指腹、手腕……她及时打住自己开始奔驰的思绪。她有很多想和她一起做、完成的事。但此时此地此景，都不适合。于是，她只是揉着她的手，继续给她温暖。“感觉好点了吗？”

她乖巧地点点头。“我最近体力消耗大。昨天觉得不舒服，他就开始紧张了。“

“He's so sweet. 经过那么多年还能那么疼你，你过得幸福我也开心。“ 她挑起眉头，故作没什么的样子，随口说了句口不对心的话。

Amy 侧过头让长发垂下，她托着下巴，沉默地看了她一阵，然后说：“不要吃醋。“

她总是记得提醒她，底线在哪里。“我是为你开心。“

Amy 撇嘴，亲密地把身体重量都靠在她身上。把披在肩膀上的毛毯和本来就的披肩披好，把她和她的一切举动都藏在厚重的布料下。她动了动被她握着的手，改成了十指紧扣。感受着Sarah手心里传来的热量，她舒服地呼了口气，将另一只手里的咖啡杯子拿到了Sarah 的嘴边，“听话。不要吃醋。“

Sarah 乖乖地喝了口，接着学她将本来紧绷的肌肉放松，和她互相依偎。“好。”她点头，承认她是吃醋没错。

“你吃醋然后你会难过，你难过到最后难过的人还是我，我不划算。“ 她又把杯子放到她嘴边，Sarah干脆把杯子接了过去— 低下头张嘴喝杯子里的水，很容易弄湿衣襟，而且里面是咖啡。衣服脏了事小，但会被服装组碎碎念是大事。

喝了一口她看着她，问她：“还要吗？“ Amy 只是摇头示意不要了。

片场里工作人员走来走去的，但她们完全就是旁若无人。其实基本上有些事当你长期以来一直都在做的时候，别人一开始或许会觉得奇怪，但通常到后来都会习以为常了。当然，前提是你的行为举止不要太过火位。而且工作人员看就没事，粉丝面前还是尽量克制较好，要不然她们会开心得崩溃— 欸，我好像又离题了。Amy 心想。

Sarah 不想承认心里被暖流占据。她也在乎她。这个事实可以让她开心很久、很久。“你数学好。这不是好事，因为那会让你看起来很计较的样子。”

她轻拍了她肩膀一下。“才不是。而且严格来说是你害我着凉的。”她小声地说，Sarah 庆幸自己必须得靠近才能听见。

靠得近当然有好处，因为Amy 闻起来有淡淡的香水味。她听她这么说，忍不住得意的笑了。“是吗？那我怎补偿你才好？”

Amy 松开她手，Sarah 顿时觉得不见了什么东西似的。只见她托着腮帮子故作认真地想了想，说：“嗯……我可以和你说一个秘密吗？”

“好。” 她完全收不好脸上宠溺的笑。

“你先把耳朵靠过来。”她把玩着长发尾部，继续故作神秘地说。

她当然是听话照做。然后Amy 靠了过去，在她耳边轻轻说了句：“我好冷，然后我现在最想做的就是钻进你的衣服里和你一起。”最后还她耳边轻轻地咬了下。

Sarah 不太清楚究竟自己应该先应付小腹的骚动，还是应该先觉得骄傲无比—她竟然可以在她训练下发展成这样大胆。记得她们第一次接吻的时候她还死活都不敢把嘴巴张开把舌头伸出来。那时候若不是一早知道她已婚，她根本不相信她早已是别人的妻子。

“你晚上要不要来我家？”

“今天James 接我下班。昨天吃了药昏睡了整晚，错过了和孩子一起的时间。今天想和他们一起。”她看见Sarah变得失落的眼神，心头觉得重重的很不舒服。所以她接下去又说：“而且我希望你可以多休息。两个baby带在身边很不容易的，Steve 又不在。另外我也正在感冒，婴儿免疫力没有大人那么强，我每次看见他们又忍不住会想接近他们……还是等我好了再说。”

她解释得清清楚楚，又那么体贴温柔，所以她一句话也不反驳。她点点头，继续听话照做。“OK. 那我祝你快点好起来。”

这时候Kevin 走了过来，翻了个白眼：“Amy你哦，戏里都可以在一起了，戏外不要每天粘在一起让我们一大班男人看着觉得很寂寞啊！不要一直霸占Sarah啊！“

独处时间正式结束— Sarah忍不住被他搞笑的脸逗笑。Amy正经八百地回答：“Kevin, 这里谁是Root? Shaw 最爱谁？”她竖起两只拇指得意洋洋地指着自己，接着自顾自在那里笑得很欢乐。

Kevin 眯起了半月眼，一脸趣味性的不屑。

Amy 淘气地吐了吐舌头。“Don't get jealous, Fusco. She loves me.”她以戏里的名字称呼他，然后看了Sarah 一眼，意义深远，语带双关。

So, 这就是她们的shield. 可惜也用不了多久了。

Sarah 压下心酸，推着Kevin 走到茶水间。“好啦、好啦，现在陪你了可以吗？“ 最后还不忘回过头问她：”你不一起来吃点东西吗？”

Amy 笑得很甜地跟了上去，完全不顾Kevin 的抗议。

 

**(The End)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this part.

**Author's Note:**

> ** 后来才知道原来 the 100th Episode 是 Root 的结局。  
> 难怪 Amy 眼睛红红的。  
> Edited on 2nd July, 2016.


End file.
